I've made it! And now it's my time to shine!
by annalouise92
Summary: Meet Eliza. The newest WWE Diva in the WWE. She's been working her butt off ever since she was 18 and now she has finally got the call up to be on the main roster. What happens when she is asked to be the Sheilds Girl and catches the eye of a certain member? Will she fall in love or will her heart get broken? And will her past come back to bite her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Meet Eliza. The newest WWE Diva. She's been training in developmental for the past two years and has finally got the call up to be on the main roster. What happens when she is asked to be the new shields girl and catches the eye of a certain member? Will she fall in love or will her heart get broken? And will her past come back to bite her?_**

**_Read on to find out._**

**_P.S I don't own any of the WWE Superstara or Divas only my OCs_**

* * *

**Character bio:**

_Name: Eliza Ellis_

_In Ring Name: Ellie_

_Age: 23 - born on 20th of March_

_Hometown: Salt Lake City, Utah_

_Finishing moves: double back salt star splash; The Satisfaction (Trish Stratus's Stratusfaction if you have any names that I could call it I could use the assistance) and kiss of death (fling opponent over my shoulders and fling her back down on the mat face first)_

_Submission: Ellieclutch. (Sitting on back of opponent arching back, put arms back past my legs behind me, pull chin back and arch also known as a camel clutch)._

_Appearance: long blonde hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 7. Olive skin and love a good tan. Tattoo on rib cage Love, Fight, Live. Another tattoo where her heart is Emma. Same body shape as Eve._

* * *

I've made it. I got the call up and now I am on the main roster in the WWE. This has been my dream and now it has officially come true. I've shed blood and sweat and now I can show the world what Eliza Ellis (Ellie is my ring name) is capable of. I arrive at training today and meet Bill Demott. "Hi Bill." I say walking up to him.

"I heard the news you've made it and I'm proud of you the divas divison won't know what hit them." Bill congratulates me.

"Thanks Bill and the last two years you have taught me so much and I can only learn so much more." I say thanking him.

"Your going to kill it, now warm up." He yells and I grin. I see Tenile (Emma) and Sara (Paige) starting to warm up.

"We heard congratulations Ell. Your going to kick butt." Tenile says.

"Thanks and you will do great at NXT, and I will seeing you two soon." I tell them.

We run ropes and spar off in pairs. I'm working with Danielle (Summer) "so I heard you got the call up." She says while she puts me in a head lock.

I puff "yeah I did last night." I tell her.

"Congrats girl if anyone of us deserve it, you do." She says.

"Thanks Dani." I say and we reverse the move.

After our training we cool down and leave the training centre and I head back to my apartment. Tomorrow I am meeting with Stephanie McMahon, Jane, Mark and some others to go over everything. I literally am still processing it. Yes I have been in the business for two years and before that at FCW but now it's official I will get my name out there and be with the big guys. And it's not like I won't know anyone. I'll know people from FCW and NXT so I'm glad I will be seeing them again. Like Celeste and April we are very close, insert able when they were in developmental and it's been great watching them grow and become great wrestlers and now Kaitlyn is WWE Divas Champion can't do better than that.

* * *

The next day I head to wwe HQ where I am meeting with everyone. I was told to wear something presentable so I went with the classy look. A white pencil skirt that is a line and goes to my knee and a black blouse with black pumps. My hair is in loose curls and my make up is faint. I arrive at HQ and walk up to the reception desk "hi." I say to the pretty brunette behind the desk. "I have a meeting with Stephanie and Jane at 9:30?" I inform her. She looks through the records and nods "right I'll just ring her to inform her you arrived." She says and I nod.

"Hi Stephanie I have Eliza Ellis here." She informs Stephanie. It's silent "okay no problem I'll send her up." And she hangs up.

"Just go down the hall to the elevators hit floor 11 and Stephanie will be at the reception desk up there." The receptionist explains.

"Thank you." I say politely and follow the directions she told me.

When I get to level 11 I walk out of the elevator and I see Stephanie McMahon waiting for me. I smile "Hi Mrs McMahon." I say greeting her with a hand shake.

"Please call me Steph, come right this way Eliza." She tells me and I follow her.

We walk into a board room that can sit up to fifteen people. Inside there are four other people. There is Paul Levesque (Hunter), Jane and Mark of Talent Relations and lastly the owner of WWE Vince McMahon. I think my heart just exploded. I smile at all of them but inside I am a nervous wreck.

"Hi Eliza." Vince says looking at some paperwork.

"Hi it's great to meet you all!" I say shaking his hand and greeting the others.

"Please sit down," Paul then says. And I sit.

"So before we go over your contract we just want to first of all say congratulations for making it to the main roster." Vince says.

I smile "thank you, I am very excited." I respond.

"From what we have seen and from what we have heard is that you are very impressive and you will be a great asset to the divas division." Stephanie begins to say.

"Wow, thank you." I say shocked.

"Now we want you to have your debut next week on Monday night raw, but this week we will want you to start going on the road." Paul informs me.

"Wow that's great." I say even more excited.

"You will be traveling with Celeste (Kaitlyn)." Jane announces.

"That's great and Celeste and I have known each other for a while so it will be fun to see her again." I tell them.

After going over my contract and everything paperwork wise they let me leave. "Before you go, just to have a think about this." Stephanie says as I stand up. "You know the Sheild?" She asks me.

I nod "yes."

"We want to add a diva into the faction." She informs me.

"That sounds great." I respond.

"And we thought you would be perfect for it." Stephanie iNairnshire me.

"Me?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. You are what we need you have it all but you don't have to answer right now, take a few weeks to get settled and then decide." Paul explains.

"Alright I will think about it." I respond smiling.

"Now Celeste is downstairs waiting for you and we will see you on Monday." Stephanie informs me and I leave the room.

I get downstairs and see Celeste sitting on a couch in a waiting area. "Hi." I say excitedly and hug her tightly. "I've missed you." I tell her.

"I've missed you too, but if am so happy your finally in the WWE, we are going to have a blast." She exclaims.

"Just like old times." I respond as we walk out.

"So I'm your travel buddy, you excited to be getting on the road?" She asks me.

"Beyond excited, I'm excited just to be apart of the WWE, I would of been happy to be a announcer but I've got my wish of being a diva." I tell her.

"And I am sure your family are beyond excited for you." Celeste adds.

"They are even more excited than I am, my mum was squealing." I inform her. She laughs and we grab our details and tomorrow morning we travel to Orlando.

* * *

The next morning I am up and ready to go by 7. I couldn't sleep because I was so excited. I spoke to my mom who is my best friend and told her I am officially starting to travel. She wished me luck and when I am in Salt lake for a raw I better see her. I told her about meeting Vince and Stephanie McMahon and the potential opportunity to be the shields girl, I thought about it but I'll see how I go.

I hear my phone ringing and see that it's Celeste ringing me. "Hello." I say answering the phone.

"I'm out the front." She says.

"Coming." I say and hang up. I grab my luggage and everything I need and lock my door behind me as I leave. I run outside and climb into the waiting car across the street. "Ready?" Celeste asks.

"Let's go." I respond taking a breath and she hits the gas.

A little way into our drive we stop for lunch and a toilet break at a cute little diner a few 100 miles from Orlando. We walk inside and sit at one of the booths. We order a sandwich and milkshake and just chat which is all we have been doing, seeming as we haven't been able to stop all trip. When our orders arrive we begin to eat when the door to the diner opens and three familiar guys walk in. It's my three boys from my beginning stage in wrestling Jonathan (Dean) Joe (Roman) and Colby (Seth). They see me and I have a huge smile on my face.

"Well look who finally made it to the WWE" Colby jokes.

"Hi guys." I say standing up and giving each of them a hug.

"How you feeling?" Jon asks.

"I'm good beyond excited, I'm about to do what I always wanted." I answer.

"Well it's great to see you again we've missed seeing you." He adds.

I can't help but feel butterflies when he says that. "Well I'm glad to be here and maybe apart of your little group." I respond.

"We heard, are you going to do it?" Joe asks me.

"Still thinking, Stephanie said to make a decision in a few weeks until I feel more settled." I respond.

They order drinks and the waitress flirts with the boys. They must get used to it more now. "So when's your debut?" Colby asks me as I sip my shake.

"Next week." I respond grinning.

"Learnt anything new?" Joe asks.

"You will just have to wait and see." I tease.

After our meals it's time for Celeste and I to get back on the road "We better get back on the road." Celeste says.

I nod "it was great seeing you guys again, and I will definitely be seeing you soon, and Colby I miss our little wars." I say leaving the men be.

He laughs and we leave.

"Was it good to see them again?" Celeste asks me.

"So many good times and they taught me a lot." I respond.

"Was it me or everytime you and Jon spoke you couldn't stop smiling." Celeste teases.

"No comment." I respond looking out the window. "Don't worry he was doing the same." Celeste adds. "So how long have you liked him?" She asks out of the blue.

"What?" I exclaim "I don't like him." I say denying it.

"You know I can tell when you lie." Celeste comments.

"Just shut up." I say to her and she just laughs.

* * *

We eventually arrive on Orlando at the hotel. We get our room keys and open our hotel room. There are two double sized beds. A little tv in the middle. Two chests of draws and a doorway to a bathroom. We get settled and then head out as it's still sunny. We walk around the beach getting some sun, several people recognise Kaitlyn and ask for photos and inside I'm hoping that one day they will recognise me. We head back to the hotel later that day and stay in for the rest of the night, as tomorrow is my first day at WWE and everything from here on is going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up early that morning Celeste wanting to hit the gym before we headed to Raw. I agreed to go with her as any given opportunity I want to be in the best shape as possible. It took years to have the physique I have and I am not going to lose that. We arrive at the local cross fit and make our way to the weights. We begin to to a circuit working on our legs. After we repeat the circuit we move to abs and back. To cool down we walk on the treadmills and stretch. After our sweat we leave and head back to the hotel to get ready.

I'm in the bathroom figuring out my hair. I finish flat ironing it and put my make up on. I gather a pink dress which has sleeves and is a bandage dress. I pair it with white wedges and am ready to go. I bring a suitcase with everything in it just in case. Today I am getting my new ring gear that miss Sandra has been making for me and I am excited to see them. Once Celeste is ready we leave for the arena.

* * *

When we walk through the back entrance of the arena I feel my self grinning from ear to ear. I see the four production trucks, all the bus's superstars cars, and many workers wrecking havoc getting the set together.

Celeste and I walk to the divas locker room. When we walk in there, there is April (AJ) who I eagerly wave at and she bombards me with a huge hug. "Hi." I say laughing.

"Your finally here, I'm so glad you've made it." She says excitedly.

"I think your a little more excited than I am." I joke and she releases me.

"You look great April." I compliment.

"As do you, as hot as always." She retorts.

Two other divas come up to me "hey girl I'm Trinity (Naomi)" One says.

"And I'm Ariane (Cameron)" the other one adds.

"Nice to meet you I'm Eliza." I say shaking both their hands.

"So what's your deal how long you been wrestling for?" Trinity asks.

"Since I was 17." I answer.

"And how old are you?" Ariane asks.

"24, 25 in March." I answer.

"So you've been training a while then?" Trinity asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well welcome to the wwe." Ariane says.

"Thank you I am really excited to be here." I respond.

"Well we have all been in your position the new girl and what not so if you ever need a hand don't hesitate to ask but I can see that Celeste here will keep you grounded." Nattie says joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, it's great to have her showing me the ropes and stuff it will be just like old times." I mention to the other divas.

"You two used to train together?" Nattie asks.

"Yeah April, Celeste and I used to wrestle at FCW, before they went to NXT I was still learning some stuff." I explain.

"You any good?" Trinity asks.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you." I tease.

"I like you, you are going to fit real well here." Ariane mentions and they leave.

"That wasn't too bad." I whisper to Celeste and April.

"No everyone here is like family so don't worry." April responds.

I let April and Celeste get ready and follow Celeste around. I am at catering when Jon walks up to me.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"How's it feel actually being here?" He asks.

"It's so surreal everyone so far has been lovely but hey it's day one." I joke.

"I'm sure you'll have everyone wrapped around your little finger." Jon teases.

"Hey, I will not." I argue.

"So how's everything with yourself didn't get to talk much yesterday?" Jon asks.

"Not much has been happening, I've just been training and working as hard as I can, this is all I've ever wanted." I inform him.

"And your parents are happy for you?" He asks.

"Ecstatic." I reply "mum squealed when I told her, I think they were more excited then I was." I add.

"Well they will be proud of you, from our old indie days, to FCW you've come along way and now your here so it can't get much better than that." Jon says.

"Your right and maybe just maybe I'll get to work with you boys again." I tell him.

"You considering the offer?" He asks grinning.

"The decision is getting easier to think about, but as Steph and Paul said I'll settle in first then make my decision." I respond.

"Well us boys all discussed and out of everyone we would want you to be our girl." He says.

I grin "well I was born to please people." I joke which he laughs at. "And I'll make the Sheild better." I tease.

"Oh really?" He asks.

"Yes really, I'll give it a little flair, some sexiness." I continue.

"And this isn't sexy?" He teases.

I smirk "I'm not saying you aren't but who would you prefer, you." I say pointing to him and all his muscles "or me?" I ask gesturing to myself.

"Point taken." He laughs and I laugh with him. "Well I better get ready, gotta kick some butt tonight." He says.

"It wouldn't be a raw or Smackdown without an attack from the Sheild would it?" I ask him.

"No it wouldn't. I'll see you later." He says and walks away.

As I watch him walk away I can't help but stare at his butt. God he's gotten hot. I used to have feelings for him when we were working together but then he left but now seeing him I get butterflies but I would never tell him that.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." A familiar voices says from behind me making me jump. It's April.

"Um I wasn't staring." I defend my actions.

"Sure, sure, come on, Sandra is looking for you." She informs me.

"Okay." I respond and she leads me to Sandra.

I walk to a long table where there are dozens of costumes made for several superstars and divas. I see a middle aged dark skinned women with glasses. "Sandra?" I say approaching her.

She looks up from what she is doing "ah yes, Eliza am I right?" She asks.

"Correct." I respond. "It's great to meet you." I add.

"You too love, now from your measurements I've made several wrestling outfits for you to start you off with would you like to see them?" She asks.

"Of course." I say excitedly.

She pulls out a black bag and pulls out some gear. From what I see it's shorts and a shirt. The bottoms are pink and gold and the top has a matching colour pattern that stops just at my ribs and is haltered and has a low cut showing off my assists. "Wow." I say shocked. "It's so pretty." I compliment.

"I've made several more just like this in different colours, there's enough there to start you off and down the track we can come up with something different." Sandra informs me and shows me a blue and silver one, black and white coloured gear, orange and purple and lastly blue and black.

"Now next week is your first match correct?" She asks,

I nod "yes."

"Before you go to the gorilla come to me and I'll tape you in, do any final touches and then you'll be good to go." She explains.

"How long should I come to you before hand?" I ask.

"About half an hour or so, allow time." She answers.

I take my wrestling gear and thank her "thank you so much, I love them all, and I can't wake to design more later on." I say hugging her and wondering off.

* * *

Back in the locker room there is a tv on the wall and I am sitting down watching the show. Several guys matches have occurred and then the Funkadactles music starts playing and the crowd pops. Ariane and Trinity come out and do their usual dance. It's electric out there I can't wait for that to happen. Once the Funks are in the ring Zivil (Aksana) and Victoria (Alicia) come out for a tag match. Watching the match it's back and forth until Trinity the darker of the Funkadactles gains control over Alicia and eventual does her rear view and pins for the win. After their match minutes later they all wonder back to the locker room where I am.

"Great match." I comment.

"Thanks." Victoria responds. "I'm Victoria by the way." She adds.

I laugh "hi Eliza." I respond.

"I've heard about you, I hear your good." She says.

I sigh "I don't know, I guess you will have to see for yourself next week, I just wrestle the best I can." I tell her.

"That's all we ever do." Victoria responds.

I nod and she goes and cleans off. Ariane and Trinity later on come back in "so what did you think?" Trinity asks me.

"You girls work great." I compliment them.

"Thanks." Ariane responds.

"After the show all us divas are going out for drinks want to come?" Trinity asks me.

I look around "sure why not, are Celeste and April going?" I ask.

"Yes they are." Trinity answers.

"Well I am looking forward to it then." I say smiling.

"I can tell you like to have fun." Ariane comments.

"How so?" I ask amused.

"Just so, I have a gift." She jokes.

I laugh "ok."

* * *

After raw that night I wait for Celeste at her car, she eventually comes over. "So how was your first experience at a live event?" She asks.

"Amazing, can't wait to actually be in the ring next week." I answer.

"That's the spirit." Celeste comments. "So your coming to the pub tonight?" She asks me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Good, it will be good to get to know the other divas." Celeste says.

"Yeah and so far I love then all." I respond.

"Well come on let's go get ready." She orders and I hop in the front seat and we drive off leaving the stadium.

After the night out at the club Celeste and I stumble back to the hotel which is walking distance from the pub. "It was a nice night." I say aloud.

"It was, and now that I have my partner in crime we will rock this place." She says drunk.

I laugh "I'm sure well be more focused on work but yeah whenever you and I get a moment to get wild it's on." I reply excitedly.

We get to our hotel room and crash on our beds. "What's the agenda for tomorrow?" I ask Celeste.

"We have the mainevent taping." Celeste answers.

"Are you wrestling tomorrow?" I ask her.

She nods "ouch. That's going to suck tomorrow." I tease and she throws her pillow at me.

"You suck!" She teases back.

"No I don't." I argue and walk into the bathroom and look at my horrid appearance. My make up is a mess, my hair is uncontrollable. I tie my hair into a bed bun, take off my make up, slip into my pjs and walk back out. Celeste is already asleep and I do the same. Today was fun I can't wait for everything to start happening.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I have started on the main roster and today is Monday. And a Monday that I will never forget. My first ever match in a wwe ring on the main roster, not in FCW or NXT but the WWE. All my efforts will be put into now and I am going to fight as hard as I can. The first thing I do this morning is ring the person that I call

"Hi baby." I say into the phone.

"Hi momma." Says my little girls voice.

"I just wanted to ring you to tell you that I'll be on tv tonight." I tell her.

"I heard I'm so happy mummy, but I miss you." Emma my daughter responds.

"I know sweetie you know I'm doing this for you and I'll be home to see you soon, are grandma and grandpa looking after you?" I ask her,

"Yes grandpa is letting me watch you tonight." She says excited.

"Well I will be thinking of you the whole time." I tell her.

"Love you mummy I have to get ready for school." She says.

I smile "I love you too sweetie, can you put grandma on?" I ask her.

She handst he phone "hi Eliza." My mom says. "You excited?" She asks me.

I smile "it's all up hI'll from now on" I tell her.

"Well we will be watching you and cheering you on" She responds and we hang up.

Emma my daughter I had her five years ago, I was 18, her farther didn't want anything to do with her. And I knew that I wanted what was best for my daughter so my parents supporting me through everything helped me out and I couldn't thank them enough. Ever since her birth I had to grow up and look after not just me but a baby and get out of the miserable life I was living. If it wasn't for Emma or my parents I would be here.

After my phone call Celeste, April and I head to the gym for a morning workout. "You nervous about tonight?" Celsete asks me.

"Deadly, but I'm going to use that as motivation and prove to people I'm not just some newbie I have talent." I tell them.

"Well you have two fans right here that are going to cheer you on backstage." April responds.

I smile "just like old times." I smile.

"How's Emma?" Celeste asks me.

"I think she's more excited than I actually am, adds letting her watch my match tonight." I tell my two friends.

"That's great you really are a great mom." April says.

"I try my best, I do this all for her." I tell them.

"And you've grown up so much and she will look up to her momma and love her even more." Celeste continues.

"Well not many people know about her and I want it to stay that way until I'm comfortable here you know." I tell them.

"And very understandable, but Vince and Steph know your situation right?" April asks.

I nod "yeah." I respond as I continue my rep.

After the workout and a good shower and puting on my face, I put on a pair of nice jeans, knee high boots and a black tank with a peach blazer.

Celeste, April and myself arrive at the arena in Tampa and it's chaotic when we get backstage. April and Celeste walk me to the locker room and several divas I recognise, there's Nattitie, Victoria and Milena inside.

"Morning." I say to them.

"Hey chica." Milena says.

"You ready for our match tonight?" Victoria asks me,

I nod "I hope I do okay." I respond shyly.

"From what we've heard you'll be fine, just prove it out there and you won't have to worry about anything." Victoria says.

"Well I just want to get out there." I say excitedly,

"That's the sprit." Nattie says.

April shows me to hair and make up where they make me look flawless. For my debut I want to make a huge impression so my hair is in loose perfect curls and my make up is bold. My tan is refreshed and my skin looks amazing. After my hair and make up is finished I grab my gear and head to Sandra. After getting my gear on which is a pink and black crop top with a halter and pink and black boy shorts. I'm also wearing black wrestling boots too. After Sandra tapes me in the right places I take a look at myself and I hardly believe it's me.

"Wow." I say out loud.

"Wow." I hear another person say. I turn to see Jon looking at me.

"It's gonna take some time to get used to." I say checking myself out again.

"Well you look great." He says.

"Thanks." I respond. "You going to kick some ass tonight?" I ask him.

"Don't we always." He grins.

I laugh "I better go." I tell him.

"Hey, good luck, you'll do great, I know it." He says and I smile and walk away.

I am called to the gorilla where I see Victoria stretching. "Hey." I say walking up to her.

"You ready for your debut girl?" She asks,

"Yes I'm pumped." I respond.

"Good." She responds.

I take a photo for the wwe site and Instagram and I quickly take a picture on my official twitter and post debut tonight in WWETampa get used to this face #getreadytogetelliefied.

I hear Alicia's music start up and I take a deep breath in and out as I see her step out and the crowd gives her a mixed reaction.

_**Match**_

_My music starts Up! By Samantha Jade starts and I step out to the roar of the crowd. Not too big but enough to make me smile._

_As I step out and on the ramp I see a huge mass of people with cameras flashing I make my way down the ramp "and her opponent making her wwe debut from Salt Lake City, Ellie" justin announces as I get in the ring. I clim on the apron and climb through the ropes and hop up onto the corner and point to the crowd._

_"So this is the newest diva Ellie, I've heard some things, she's been working her butt off in FCW, NXT and now here, I wonder what she has got" Michael explains to her commentators._

_My music dies down and I focus on my opponent. The referee asks us if we are ready and we both nod, he rings the bell and Alicia just stares me down. She charges at me but I side step and duck her and walk back._

_Alicia whips back around and glares at me angry we lock up and she uses her strength and pushes me into the side ropes making my neck dig into the top rope. The ref begins to count "1, 2, 3, 4" Alicia releases me as I sink to her floor and crawl to the corner. Alicia charges at me but I deliver a elbow to her face "andto the face by Ellie, quick thinking." King says._

_I then use this to my advantage and hit a running bulldog on a diagonal. I quickly cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"And a cover by Ellie but Alicia kicks out." Cole announces._

_I get to my feet and put Alicia into a sleeper hold from behind. I quickly jump on her and rap my legs around her waist and out pressure._

_"And Eliza using her strength as a sleeper hold." JBL mentions "great thinking make the stronger diva weaker." He adds._

_Alicia begins to fade and drops to one knee. I then quickly bounce off run the ropes and do a drop kick to her head._

_"Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_"And what a move by the newbie." King shouts._

_I cover Alicia again "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"Ellie seems to be controlling this match." Cole announces._

_"Seems true Cole." King agrees._

_I then make my way to the top rope and wait for her to get up. I stand up and dive but she catches me. _

_"Alicia with an amazing catch, this is not good for Ellie." Jerry announces._

_Alicia quickly spins me and does a back breaker, and follows it by a second. I hold my pack selling the move. Alicia covers me "and a cover by Alicia." Cole commentates._

_"1, 2." But I kick out and roll over._

_"Come on." Alicia screams at the referee. "That was two." He says showing his fingers._

_I roll out of the ring to get my fight back. Alicia sees this and follows me out. She pulls me and goes to fling me into the barricade but I reverse it and fling her side first into the barricade._

_"And what a reversal by Ellie" JBL announces._

_I grab Alicia and roll her into the ring. I crawl back in and Alicia gets up and starts stomping on me crawling into the ring._

_"You don't belong here, go back to NXT." She screams. This just gets me mad. I catch her leg when she is distracted and stand up._

_"I don't belong here." I shout "let's see about that." I say to her and push her. I then grab her head and put it under my arm. I point to the crowd and run and jump on the side rope and fling back and land Alicia face first into the mat._

_"And what a finisher by Ellie, she calls it the Satisfaction, a little inspiration by her role model Trish stratus, her bio says." Cole announces._

_I quickly cover Alicia "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and I scream in excitement as the referee raises my hand and the crowd cheers as my music comes on. I won my first match I can't believe it._

_I go to the corner and point to the crowd and they cheer me on in celebration._

_**end of match**_

When my match is finished and walking backstage I am greeted with many congratulations and you've got talent by many superstars. I get to the locker room and walk in. Celeste and April jump with joy when I walk inside. "You were great out there." April says.

I smile "thanks." I say sipping my water.

"You hungry?" Celeste asks.

I nod "well come on let's head to catering." She says and I follow her.

We head to catering and take a seat at an empty table. I then feel my phone ringing "I've got to take this." I tell the girls "Emma." I mouth. The nod.

I walk into a quite hall "hey baby girl." I answer.

"You did so well mummy I was cheering so loud." She says into the phone.

"I'm so glad you watch, how did I do?" I ask her great fully.

"Awesome mom, you are talented and I can't wait to watch you live." She says.

"Well do what grandma and grandpa tell you and just maybe you can come to my next show when I'm home next." I tell her.

"I promise." She says excited.

"Now go to bed I'll speak to you tomorrow sweetie I love you." I tell her and hang up.

I walk back but bump into someone. It's Jon. "Hey." I say shocked.

"Who was that?" He asks curious.

"Oh just my mom." I lie.

"You did great tonight." He says.

I smile "thanks, you up soon?" I ask.

He nods "yeah. Have you thought about joining the Sheild?" He asks me.

"I have." I say smiling.

"And?" He asks.

"You will have to wait and see." I tease and walk off laughing.

I walk back to the table with a smile "what's got you smiling?" April asks me curiously.

"No one." I lie.

"Wrong, your lying." Celeste comments,

"Am not" I lie further.

"And you just did it again, your blushing." April adds.

"Am not" I say covering my face, they both laugh at me. "Was it Jon?" Celeste asks.

I look up at them then cover my eyes "you've got it bad girl." April teases.

"I don't, we are just good friends besides he doesn't even feel the same way." I tell her.

"Yes he does, we've seen him stare at you he's got it bad for you too." April tells me.

"He doesn't." I tell them.

"Well see about that, so you coming out with us tonight?" April asks.

I nod "of course." I say smiling.

"Who knows maybe you and Jon will hook up." Celeste teases and I hit her playfully.

After raw that night I get my suitcase and leave with Celeste and April. We head to my apartment to get ready and I pack my big bag for the morning as we will have to leave for Miami tomorrow early. At my place, I am adjusting my hair and make up when April throws me a black dress.

"What is this?" I ask her,

"It's the dress your wearing tonight." She answers.

"Um no way that's too revealing." I respond.

"Dude you wear underware for work basically this is nothing." April argues.

I sigh "fine." I say standing and puting it on.

When I walk out the girls wolf whistle "oh stop it." I scold them. They just laugh and grab their stuff. "Wait quick photo." April suggests and we all pose and post it on our respective twitter and Instagram sights night out with the best friends #friends4life #lovethesegirls

We arrive shortly at the nightclub and meet with Trinty, Ariane and Nattie "hey." I say approaching them.

"You had a great first match." Ariane compliments.

"Thank you." I respond.

"And your dress is hot." She adds.

I roll my eyes "not you too." I comment.

"Girl you've got an amazing body show it off." She says and walks off.

After a couple shots I loosen up and we hit the dance floor. Having a good night. Later in the night we see that the guys have come, guys being, Colby, Jon, and Joe. I guess they always some together everywhere. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I see him. What is happening to me? They walk up to us and I can feel Jon's eyes assessing my body. "Hey." I say greeting the guys and lastly Jon. "You look great." He whispers.

I smile "thanks."

"Want a drink?" He asks me.

I nod "show me the way." I command and he takes me to the bar.

We sit down in a quieter section of the club outside and talk "so how did you feel with your first match?" He asks me.

"Good, Victorias good, she challenged me but I like a challenge." I tell him.

"Well Colby, Joe and I were rooting for you." He says.

"I'm glad I have supporters." I tell him.

I realise now that we are sitting rather close I go to turn away but he stops me and he leans in and his lips meet mine. I respond to the kiss slowly after processing what is happening, maybe it's the alcohol helping but my mind isn't thinking. I break this kiss to breath "wow" I whisper.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He says.

"Really?" I ask nervously.

"Yes." He says kissing me again. This time the kiss is more heated. "I guess the girls were right." I tell him.

"What have they been saying?" He asks caressing my thigh.

"That you like me." I confess awkwardly.

"There right." He says.

"Really?" I ask him again.

He nods. "Well I guess I have a confession, I like you too, but I guess I was just too scared to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way." I tell him.

"Well we think the same." He responds but I cut him off kissing him passionately and I feel his hands roaming my sides. "Want to get out of here?" He asks me.

I nod immediately and bite my lip and he leads me out of the club not even noticing the wide grins on the boys and girls faces.

Arriving at the hotel I don't even make it inside his hotel room when I am forced against his door shutting it behind me. His kiss is intense and I hungrily want more. His hands roam my body and I love the feel of his hands. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and hold him closer as he kisses down my neck. He lifts me and walks deeper into the room, not leaving room for us to stop kissing and he lies my down on his bed and travels down on top of me kissing me passionately. He kisses down my neck as I moan and he makes his way to my bust and further. I spread my legs as his hands roam around my thighs and in between them. I gasp when I feel his hands on my panties. He stares at me intently and smirks and I smirk back and he slowly massages me and I moan enjoying it. I feel myself getting wet really quickly. God. I decide to change positions and roll over. I am straddling him now. I slowly kiss him and make my way down, undoing buttons one at a time. Once his shirt is off I stare at his hard abs.

"Like what you see?" He grins.

I bite my lip a kiss his chest and make my way further down. I make my way to his waist and his pants line. I look up at him with a grin and undo his zipper. I feel him and his hard erection in my hands. He hisses as I start to grope up and down. "Do you like that?" I ask him looking at him intently. He nods as I lower myself and put my mouth around him. After enough he rips me off him and flips me over and rips off my underwear and dress and throws it on the floor, I'm lying there naked. He stares at me intently and gently eases inside me. "Ahh." I gasp as he gets inside me and starts to thrust in and out. His pace picks up and I can't get enough. He hovers over me as he kisses me. His pace gets faster and harder and I am getting closer and closer to my apex and from the eagerness in his eyes he's not far off. We stare at each other's eyes with lust, when I feel myself coming. "Ahh." I moan out loud when I finally reach my limits and he does the same. He slowly eases out of me and collapses next to me. I kiss him and lie on his chest with him holding me tightly. He plays with my hair as I feel my eyes closing. "April and Celeste are going to tease me about this tomorrow." I say.

"As will the guys." He laughs.

"There our best friends but they just are going to rub it in our faces." I add.

"They were the ones that told me to tell you." He confesses.

"As did April and Celeste." I add. I then look at him "what does this mean?" I ask him.

"It means that tomorrow when we arrive in Miami I am taking you out to dinner." He answers.

I laugh "so does this mean we are dating?" I ask again.

"Only if you want it." He responds.

"Let's just take it slow, don't rush, I mean, well not to slow." I say grinning.

He smirks and kisses me and we go into round two.


End file.
